This study will pilot test the Diabetes Risk Reduction Program (DRRP) to reduce diabetes risk by improving dietary intake, physical activity, stress responses, and body weight of young, low-income overweight mothers aged 18 to 34 years. The intervention will be delivered via theory-based, culturally-sensitive interactive DVD (IDVD) featuring peers from the target audience and a series of peer-support group teleconferences (PSGT) led by WIC educators. The DRRP is a collaborative effort of Michigan State University College of Nursing, Special Supplemental Nutrition Program for Women, Infants, and Children (WIC) programs in Michigan, and State of Michigan WIC. Nearly 90% of young, low-income mothers receive nutrition consultation and other services from WIC. A majority of WIC mothers are overweight and at high risk of major weight gain and type 2 diabetes. Thus, WIC is an important community-based setting for implementing DRRP. Participants will be randomized to an intervention group (diet, physical activity, stress management, and usual WIC) or control group (usual WIC care). The aims of this pilot study are 1) to evaluate treatment fidelity of DRRP: study design, training of interventionists, delivery and receipt of the intervention, and application of the intervention in real-life settings; 2) To identify successful strategies for participant recruitment and maintaining active participation; 3) to collect and analyze preliminary indicators of DRRP's effect on dietary intake, physical activity, stress responses, and body weight; and 4) To evaluate sample representativeness of the target audience, implementation and acceptability of DRRP, and attrition rate. In addition, factors affecting cost-effectiveness of the DRRP will be monitored. Findings from this pilot study will provide useful information to help other researchers and program planners to enhance treatment fidelity, recruitment, maintaining active participation, and dissemination of health promotion programs aimed at reducing the risk or delaying the development of type 2 diabetes. [unreadable] [unreadable]